


Vision

by L56895



Series: 2010 Writings [3]
Category: Harvey (1950)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, James Stewart Films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Doctor Sanderson's thoughts in the bar.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this eight years ago and previously only posted it over on Livejournal on a now locked account. Thought it might be nice to transfer it to here!

The haze of professional dedication that had made him blind lifted as soon as they met Mr Dowd in the bar.

__'Miss Kelly, may I take a hold of your hand?'_ _

Lyman had looked up slowly to see their fingers linked across the table; a warm smile on his face and a downcast look in her eyes. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull her close, to tell her that everything would be alright and that he would solve the problem. But Mr Dowd, a man so pleasant Lyman was sure he had eclipsed him in Miss Kelly's eyes, Mr Dowd had got there first. He was the comfort, whilst Lyman would always be the uncaring boss who treated her so unfairly.

When she spoke again, her voice warm and caring, Lyman found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Despite his concern for Doctor Chumley, or his desire to get Mr Dowd proper treatment, the sound of her voice was enough to erase all of his previous plans and cause him to feel slightly weak around the abdomen.

__'...I'm sure Doctor Sanderson would like to dance with someone as lovely as you.'_ _

He didn't look up at Mr Dowd to show his appreciation, although he had a feeling the man would know how much his words meant, simply pushed his hand forward to touch her own with his fingertips and gazed back at her wide eyed.

__'Would you, Miss Kelly?'_ _

He wondered how it had taken him so long to see her; how he managed to go all this time without ever once realising that she meant the world to him.

 


End file.
